Blue Eyes
by Annie2813
Summary: Katniss is starting senior year all she wants to do is go unnoticed but what happens when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes catches her attention. Basically Katniss and a few of the others trying to get through high school. A little OOC, Modern day AU.
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS' POV

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Prim yells her face inches from mine. I roll over and put my face in my pillow and moan. "Katniss wake up or we'll be late for school!" she half yells, half whines. I grab my pillow and throw it at her, hitting her right in the face. "Oh it's on" Prim laughs. She grabs my other pillow and hits me right in the face. I am fully awake now as I grab my other pillow and hit her back. We end up falling on my bed laughing until our stomachs hurt. No one can make me laugh like that except for Prim, and my two best friends, Gale, and Madge. "I'm going to go make breakfast," Prim says giggling, and skips out of my room.

I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I yank my clothes of and jump into the shower, letting the hot water run over my body. Today is the first day of high school, I'm going to be a senior and Prim is going to be in 7th. I just want to go through the year unnoticed, focusing on school and nothing else. I end up taking another 10 minutes in the shower then I get out. I put on a pair of shorts, because it is mega hot out, and a green V neck T-shirt. Then I put my hair in its signature side braid. I grab my bag and run down stairs. I see my mom sitting in her rocking chair and looking out the window like usual. She went into a depression after my dad died when I was 11 and stopped taking care of Prim and I. After that I had to grow up fast, even started hunting with Gale and trading at the Hob and bakery just so we could have a decent meal. I got a job at the local diner so I could pay the house bills.

"Geez, Katniss, I've been waiting forever, we're going to be late," Prim says.

"Sorry, little duck," I say and slip on my converse and grab a slice of bread. I run out the door and see Gale waiting to walk Prim and I. Gale has the Seam look just like me. Brown hair, gray eyes and olive skin. Prim on the other hand got my mom's side, wavy blonde hair, and big blue eyes.

"Hey Catnip," Gale says. "You ready for senior year?"

"No. I just want to get it over with, go unnoticed," I say back. Prim looks up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Katniss, at least try to make friends," she says. I sigh. I can't say no to her big, large-as-a-saucer blue eyes.

"Ok," I say in defeat.

"Promise?" she asks

"Promise."

"So, Catnip you want to meet up after school in the woods and get some hunting done?"

"Sure," I mumble. We walk in a comfortable silence all the way to school. The only sounds there are is Prim's shoes hitting the ground as she skips ahead. When we get to school I walk Prim to the middle school section "Okay, Prim, after school meet me by the big oak tree off to the side over there."

"Okay, Katniss, I'm not a little kid any more, I'm going into 7th grade."

"I know, but you'll always be my little duck," I say while ruffling her hair.

"Hey there's no need to mess up my hair," she says jokingly while flattening down the fly away hairs. She gives me a hug and walks away. I don't see Gale anywhere so I assume he went inside. I hug my books against my chest and walk fast so I can just slip inside by myself. That's when I run into something hard. I realize that hard thing is a person. I drop my books and I accidently trip over one. I end up whacking my head on the ground, really hard. I feel super dizzy, my mind going fuzzy, and my vision is getting blurry. I can hear someone calling my name but I can't answer I'm trying so hard to answer but I just can't. I feel warm arms scoop me up and I'm looking right into bright blue eyes and that's the last thing I see before I black out.

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy

Katniss POV

UGH...my head is killing me. I open my eyes to see that I'm lying in my bed at home. Wait, why am I at home? I thought today was the first day of school. I close my eyes again because the light hurts so badly and because I'm just so confused. Memories start flooding into my mind. Me falling, and hitting my head. But the thing that's the clearest is those blue eyes. I hear my door creak, bringing me out of my thoughts. I open my eyes to see who it is. My mom is standing next to my bed.

"Oh, Katniss, honey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Well, my head hurts really bad, and my ankle kind of burns," I say, but even more confused. Why was she up and helping me? She never gets up.

"Well, the good news is you only have a minor concussion, but bad news is you twisted your ankle when you fell." What? I twisted my ankle, so now I couldn't go hunting. HUNTING! I was supposed to go hunting after school with Gale! Now he's going to think I ditched him.

"I'm so confused. What happened? Why am I at home? How did I get here? What time is it? how did..."

"Katniss, slow down. You're at home because you got hurt like I said, and it's around 4:00 o-clock," She answered.

"But how did I get home?" I ask.

"Well, you ran into Peeta and fell. You hit your head on the cement so he ran you to the nurses office right away, and then he called me. Since I have a bad back I couldn't carry you home, so he carried you home for me," she explained.

"Peeta?" I asked. Then it came to me. He's the hard thing I hit the one with the blue eye...he's the boy with the bread.

"He's down stairs if you would like to talk to him," my mom said.

"Err... sure, I guess."

...

...

Peeta's POV

I can't believe it I just gave Katniss Everdeen, the love of my life, a concussion and a sprained ankle. Now she probably can't even hunt. This is my entire fault. I should have been watching where I was going and this never would have happened. She probably hates me and she doesn't even know who I am. I've loved her ever since we were five. She just so brave, and strong, and independent. She doesn't care what people think. She doesn't care about makeup or clothes. She doesn't gossip or try to get guys attention and when she sings it's so beautiful all the birds fall silent.

"Peeta," Mrs. Everdeen calls bringing me out of my thoughts. She peeks her head around the corner. "Katniss would like to see you." What? Katniss wants to see me, but why? Maybe so she can tell me that it's all my fault.

"Okay," I say and start to make my way to Katniss's room. I walk inside her room and Katniss just stares at me.

"Katniss I'm so, so sorry this is all my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. I feel so bad; I know you're probably mad at me but..."

"Peeta," Katniss interrupts with an amused look on her face. "It's not your fault, I should of been looking where I was going, too, and I'm not mad at you. It's ok." This makes me feel so much better. She doesn't hate me.

"I'm really sorry," I repeat.

"Peeta, I said it was fine. I'm ok." I study her face. It's so beautiful, and I just want to take her hair out of her braid and run my fingers through it.

"Um, would you like to sit," she says motioning toward the chair next to her bed.

"Sure," I say while sitting down. She just stares at the ceiling awkwardly. Great, I make her feel awkward. "So," I say, "Where's Prim?"

"How do you know who Prim is?" she asks curiously.

"Well, she is always looking at the cakes longingly, so one day I gave her a piece," I tell her. She looks at me in disbelief.

"Another thing I can't repay you for," she whispers. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The bread, Peeta, you gave me the bread" she says loudly. "After my dad died and we were starving." She's at a whisper again, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's ok, Katniss, you don't need to cry," I say. I just want to hug her and make her feel better, but I know I would be crossing the line.

"I'm not," she snaps.

"Katniss, you don't owe me. Think of it as a...gift," I say. She looks me in the eye.

"Peeta, I don't just want to take it without paying you back."

"Ok, if you really think you owe me, how about we try being friends?" I tell her.

"Really?" she asks "You really want to be friends with some Seam girl?" she asks.

"Katniss, you are not just some Seam girl. You really don't know the effect you have on people." She just stares at me like I'm crazy. "So what's your answer, can we be friends?"

"I would like that," she says, and it feels like my hart has exploded with joy.

...

...

Katniss POV

Peeta Mellark is my new friend. I can't believe it. He's from Town, I'm from the Seam. So many girls try to get him to notice them, but he doesn't. He could have so many other friends, but why me?

"Umm, do you want me to get you something to eat?" he asks.

"Um, sure," I say.

"Ok, be back in a minute," he says, and leaves the room. 10 minutes later he still hasn't come back, so I just close my eyes. Soon I drift off to sleep.

...

I wake up from a nightmare screaming and kicking. Soon a pair of arms are around me. It's Peeta. I turn my head toward him, and put my head in his chest, sobbing. That was the worst nightmare I had in a long time. I look weak right now, but the warmth of Peeta's arms around me is soothing. Something about him makes me feel like we've been friends for years, and my tears soon stop.

"Maybe you should lay down for a little, Katniss," Peeta says.

"Ok," is all I say. He starts to leave but I grab his arm.

"Please stay. At least until I fall asleep."

"Always." I know it seems weird, but Peeta seems so gentle, like he understands me. He sits down on the side of my bed and I lay down. he hesitantly starts unbraiding my hair, when I don't stop him he runs he's fingers through it and starts to play with it. I soon fall asleep dreaming of a certain blue eyed, blonde haired boy.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy

I open my eyes to see the sun streaming through the windows. I immediately sit up searching for Peeta. I sigh when I don't see him. Wait, why am I sad that he's not here? I push the thought away and stand up to stretch my legs. The moment I put pressure on my feet I gasp, but it sounds more like a screech. Prim comes in to finds me fallen on the floor.

"Katniss what happened?" she asks

"Well, I tried standing up and my ankle hurt really badly," I say. She bursts out laughing and I glare at her

"Katniss there are two notes telling you not to stand up and call for me plus there is a pair of crutches right there," she says pointing to the crutches next to my bed. I scowl and grab the crutches. She bounds out of my room so she can get ready. I use my crutches to go into the bathroom. I balance on the crutches and braid my hair to the side. I go back into my room and put on a bright orange tank top and some dark skinny jeans. With lots of difficulty and Prim laughing at me, I manage to make it down the stairs. I sit down at the table with a piece of tesserae bread. Right before I could get the first bite into my mouth there's a knock at the door.

"Prim will you get that," I ask. Prim nods her head and runs to the door. In the other room I hear Gale shout.

"Thanks for skipping out on hunting yesterday!" Before I could answer, Gale barges into the kitchen. When he sees me and the crutches his anger vanishes and concern takes over "What happened?" he asks

"Well, I was walking to school and kind of...ran into a...pole yeah that's what I ran into...a pole." I'm an awful liar, but I had to or Gale would hurt anyone who hurt me.

"Katniss, you are an awful liar now what happened?"

"Well...I was walking to the building and I ran into Peeta, but he brought me home so I could get help. Don't hurt him Gale, it was my entire fault."

"Geez, Catnip calm down. I'm not a crazed mad man who is going to kill everyone." I sigh and grab my phone to see I got a text from some random number. I pick up my ancient phone, which we can barely afford to keep.

Hey, its Peeta are you feeling better?

I don't know why, but when I look at this an instant blush comes to my face. Gale notices and questions me. At least he's using my number, which I gave him last night after he asked.

"Who's that?"

"No-one Gale, its fine," I say annoyed.

I'm feeling much better but I still need stupid crutches. Plus I have to walk to school.

Well, I can pick you up.

When I read this my blush gets an even deeper shade of red.

Thanks but I have to walk to school with Prim and Gale.

Oh, okay, see you at school.

Okay, bye.

I close my eyes, shut my phone, and let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. I open my eyes to see Gale staring at me.

"Okay, my suspicions are correct. I need to take you to a doctor right now," he says jokingly I scowl at him.

"Oh, and your mind is so perfect," I say sarcastically. He can see I am annoyed so he says he's going to go into the living room. I finish my bread, grab my bag and phone, and slip on my shoes.

"Prim, get your butt down here or we are going to be late!"

"Sorry, one second!" She yells back. A couple seconds later she skips down stairs wearing a purple sundress and her hair in two braids.

"You look beautiful little duck," I tell her

"Thanks," she looks down and blushes.

"Are you ready to go?" Gale mumbles walking in from the living room.

"Yeah, let's go." We walk out of the door, or in my case stumble. The whole way we walk in silence except for when I lose balance on my crutches and almost fall. When we arrive at school Prim hugs me and walks off to the middle school section.

"Remember where to meet me Prim!" She just turns around and nods, then keeps walking. Gale and I give an awkward wave and he strolls of to the college section. It's the public college for District Twelve, but the only one he can afford with so many mouths to feed. I hear someone calling my name behind me I turn around to see Peeta smiling a smile that can make your heart melt. Wait, what am I saying? I think I'm going crazy.

"Hey," Peeta greets

"Hey," I say looking at my shoes.

"Do you want to walk to home room together? You do have that with me right?"

"Umm, yeah." We walk to class together. Since we were gone yesterday there's only one table left. So Peeta and I take it. Our overly excited history teacher bounces in to the class and begins to talk.

"Okay, I decided today I would let you pick your own seats, but seeing you guys are already seated, these will be your assigned seats for a while and the person sitting next to you will be your new partner on the history of Panem project that we will be having!" she said. Some people groan because they don't like the person they are sitting next to, or because they don't want to do a project. For the most part after that I tune her out and just look out the window watching people go to the places they need to go and doing the things they need to do. Soon the bell rings and I gather all of my stuff. I see Peeta trying to hurry to pick up all his stuff but one of his papers falls so I pick it up for him. I gasp at what I see, it's a beautiful girl sitting at a table looking out the window that's when I realize it's me.

"Peeta, this is amazing." I say.

"Umm, thanks, but you weren't exactly supposed to see that." He chuckled nervously, taking the paper out of my hand.

"No, Peeta, this is so real-looking. It's beautiful, but I think you made me a little bit to pretty," I say shyly.

"Well, I don't think I made you pretty enough." I blush and look at the ground. Ugh, what is up with me lastly all this girly blushing stuff?

"Umm, what do you have next period?" he asks

"Umm…math, you?" I ask

"Oh, I have English," he says

"Ok, see you later then."

"Yeah, see you soon." He says. I reluctantly turn away and walk towards my class, glancing back just long enough to see Peeta staring at me going away. The class period goes by fast and soon it's lunch time. I'm standing outside of the lunch room doors when I see Peeta walk up to me.

...

...

..

Peeta's POV

Ok, Peeta, just ask her to sit with you and your friends at lunch, it is not that hard. Ok, no turning back now, she sees you. Here goes, deep breathe, Peeta, deep breaths.

"Err, hey, Katniss, so do you want to sit by me and my friends at lunch today? I mean if you don't want to you don't have to..." I stutter. Real smooth, Mellark, real smooth, I think to myself.

"Well," she starts. "I kind of sit by Madge at lunch," she says looking at the ground.

"No problem, she can sit by us to," I tell her, hoping she'll say yes.

" I guess, but I just have to make sure it's ok with Madge. If it is I'll see you at lunch okay?" Oh my gosh, I can't believe she said yes.

"Okay, see you." I'm surprised how calm my voice sounds. I watch her figure retreat down the hall. Now that was smooth, Mellark, I smile to myself. Well, lunch is now, so may as well go in. I get in line and get my lunch, then go sit at the table.

"Hey dude," my buddy Cato says.

"Hey, do you guys mind if Katniss and her friend sit over her today?"

"Ah, I see you finally asked Everdeen out," My obnoxious friend Johanna says smirking.

"Whoop, whoop! Good job, Peet, she's a fine girl!" yells Thresh and holds his hand up for a high-five, which I reject.

"You guys are such idiots. I didn't ask her out, but she is my friend so don't scare her away."

"No promises," Johanna smirks and goes back to her food. Soon Katniss and Madge walk up and stand next to our table awkwardly.

"Hey Katniss, Madge," I say flashing them one of my friendly smiles.

"Hey Peeta," she says and sits down next to me and Madge sits next to her.

"So how about I introduce you to everybody?" I say.

...

...

Katniss POV

"How about I introduce you to everyone?" he says. I nod so he continues. "This is Johanna," he says pointing to a girl with dark short and spiky hair who wears a smirk on her face. "This is Thresh and Cato." He points two boys sitting across the table. "And these girls are Glimmer and Clove." He gestures to a girl with blonde hair green eyes and the most beautiful face, and a short girl with dark brown hair and freckles. "

"Hi I'm Glimmer," says the girl with blonde hair.

"Hi," I say shyly and nudge Madge under the table, who is currently reading a book. She looks up startled.

"Oh, hi," she says, "I'm Madge." She sets her book down and starts chatting with Glimmer and Clove. "And the two flirtatious boy and girl over there," he points a little bit further down the table, "That's Finnick and Annie. their dating."

"So, Katpiss," says Johanna.

"It's Katniss" I hiss.

"I know," she says with that little smirk that I should just really slap off her face. I don't know what I was thinking but before I could stop myself I blurt

"You know I should just slap that little smirk off your face." With that she turns to Peeta.

"I like her. She's a keeper." Then she turns back to me, "Good job, Katpiss, not a lot of people impress me." Peeta can sense my anger so he grabs my hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. Almost immediately I calm down. I take a deep breath.

"Can you please call me Katniss?"

"Nope." I glare at her.

"Bite me," I snap, and with that she gives me a wicked smile.

...

...

...

"I can't believe she actually bit me," I say turning to Peeta for an explanation. After she bit me I ran to the girls' bathroom to get my wrist to stop bleeding.

"Don't worry Johanna only does those kinds of things if she likes you, so I guess she likes you," he says and gives me his 1000 dollar smile.

"Well then I guess I don't want to be liked by her." He laughs as we walk around in the field outside.

"Well I'm going to have to cheer you up somehow," he says holding his hands out.

"No, Peeta, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would" he smiles. I knew he was going to try and tickle me.

"Well you'll have to catch me then" I laugh and scream at the same time and dart in the opposite direction of him laughing. I hear him not to far behind so I laugh and run even faster. Even though my foot hurts like crap, I have learned to run fairly fast with the crutches. I feel so happy right now. I haven't felt this care free since my dad was alive. Soon I don't hear Peeta anymore so thinking I lost him I stop I look around, but don't see him anywhere. When all of a sudden an arm grabs my waist from behind and starts tickling me. My knees give out and I fall on my butt, still laughing. Soon Peeta's lying next to me too, laughing. I grab Peeta's hand and hold on to it. He looks surprised but then squeezes my hand to tell me he's here, he'll always be here. We just lay there like that watching the clouds in a comfortable silence.

"This has got to be one of the best days ever," is the last thing Peeta says before I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy

Katniss POV

I wake up to feel the sun shining on me and to the sound of birds singing. I must have fallen asleep in the woods again. But why do I also feel warmth when I am normally cold in the woods? My eyes fly open to find a surprising sight. I'm snuggled into the side of Peeta's body. I quickly move away and hear Peeta chuckle. "What time is it?" I ask Peeta.

"Almost two thirty," he replies.

"What?! We're supposed to be in class right now it's the first...well for us... day of school!" I yell at him.

He looks at me softly. "You just looked so peaceful: I didn't want to wake you."

Suddenly I feel bad. It's not like I haven't skipped class before. I scoot back over to Peeta and lay my head on his shoulder. I'm surprised by my actions, I haven't been this open with anyone in a long time, but there's just something about Peeta that makes me feel comfortable. Like we have known each other for a long time and know each other, even better than Gale and I. It's weird, but in a good way.

"As much as I want to stay here, last hour is about to start. We should get going," Peeta says. I sigh.

"Yeah, let's go." We get up and towards the building and we go to our lockers, then meet up outside of the classroom. Which is music...music.

"So are we going to go in or what?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I blush and bite my bottom lip. He opens the door for me.

"My lady," he says in a capitol accent, and gestures for me to walk in.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I say also with a capitol accent. We laugh and walk into the room. I see Glimmer, Clove, Finnick, and Annie sitting towards the back of the class room, so we head over towards them.

"Who's the cutie?" Finnick says, looking at me.

"Finn!" Annie says hitting Finnick's arm.

"Sorry sweetie," he says, "You know you're the only one for me." He leans over to her and gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well, this is Katniss. She was sitting with us at lunch, but if you two weren't so busy making out you would have noticed," Peeta jokes. After that the teacher comes in.

"Hello, class," he says, "My name is Mr. Cinna, but please just call me Cinna. Today I want to hear all of you sing a little part of a song for me so I know what you sound like." At that my head shoots up. OH MY GOSH! I have to sing in front of the whole class.

...

...

Peeta's POV

When Cinna tells us we have to sing, Katniss freaks out. I don't know why though, I know she's an amazing singer. People go up one by one and sing. Glimmer goes up and sings Long Live by Taylor Swift. Finnick goes and sings Animal by The Cab and stares at Annie the whole time. Soon its Katniss's turn. She looks at me and I give her a small nod. She slowly makes her way up to the front. She takes a breath and starts singing.

Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

That was then and this is now

Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Everyone just starred at her for a minute and then started screaming and clapping, but I don't think anyone was as loud or excited as me. Katniss walks back over to me she looks pale.

"Katniss, you did amazing," I congratulate her.

Glimmer comes over squealing telling her how good she did and Katniss just sits there trying to bite back a laugh. He calls out the next name Peeta Mellark. Wait, Peeta Mellark, that's me! I'm not good at singing, what am I going to sing?! I walk up to the front and Katniss gives me a nod, just like I did for her. I block the rest of the world out and start to sing…

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

I open my eyes to see a smiling Katniss in the back, clapping and cheering.

"OH MY GOSH!" Katniss yells, "I never knew you could sing!" She jumps into my arms and hugs me. She's being really open with me, and I like it. "You reminded me so much of my dad just now."

I smile at that. Katniss loved her dad so much, so it makes me feel good that I can have that effect on her. She has no idea the effect she has on me.

"I'm glad," I whisper into her hair. We pull apart and go sit down.

"I didn't know you could sing man!" Finnick yells.

"Shhh, Finnick no need to shout," I tell him, "And I didn't know I could sing either." Soon the bell rings and me and Katniss walk out together. We go to my locker and I grab my sketch book. Next we have art and I am so excited.

"Ok class," a woman starts. "My name is Mrs. Portia and today I just want to see your skills, so you are going to be painting a moment in your life that you would never take back for anything in the world." Everyone looks at each other because she expects us to paint. "You guys can draw it if you like." I walk over to the counter and grab paints, a paper, and canvas and walk back over to Katniss.

"So what are you going to paint?" she asks.

"Well you'll just have to wait to find out," I say. She pretends to be hurt by putting a hand over her heart. I laugh and begin to paint. The first thing I start with is Katniss sitting under the tree by the bakery in the pouring rain. This is a day I would never take back...ever.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/ **_**PLEASE READ **_**Hey guys so thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing! But we do have a winner for my reviewing contest. it is DRUM ROLL PLEASE . .33 so congratulations to that person out there. Ok so here's what really happened my 20th reviewer was a guest so I have no way to really contact them and PM it to them, so I went to my 21st reviewer with was . .33. so yeah. Anyways I love every single one of you guys so much. But before we start this chapter I did get a comment on Katniss personality I'm telling you guys now she is a little OCC. I also realized I haven't been saying I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT FRO THIS FANFICTION BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS.**

Katniss POV

"Peeta will you please tell me what you painted?" I beg Peeta as we walk out of the school.

"I don't know if I should Mrs. Everdeen" he jokes just to annoy me. I roll my eyes and continue walking next to him.

"Please" I continue on with our argument.

"Well what did you do" he asks.

"Umm I just did a day that was special to me, I did a day that me and Prim first went to the bakery and got cheese buns and then we went to the meadow and had a small picnic." I say "I mean it's really not that special I just split the page in half did stick figures at the bakery and then stick figures in a meadow," I laugh. He laughs at this too.

"Well your quite the artist" he says sarcastically.

"Well yours was probably way more heartwarming" I laugh. He shrugs.

You'll probably think mine is stupid" he says.

"no I wont" I yell "just tell me.

"Ok ok I did the day when I tossed you the bread in the rain.

"Oh" I say because that is all I can think of.

"See I knew you would think it was stupid."

"No Peeta it's just I thought you wouldn't really care about that day" I whisper. "no one cares about me"

"Well if I didn't do it you would most likely be dead and I wouldn't be able to bear that" he says firmly.

"What do you mean you would be able to bear with that?" I ask.

"Katniss I care about you, and I know a lot of other people do." he says in a very soft voice.

"Oh like who?" I ask in a sarcastic voice.

"just a lot of people ok" he says. We reach the mark where we should split so we say our goodbyes and walk our separate ways. When I get home I do the usual cook, homework, shower and soon it is time for me to go to bed. I lay down in my bed and burry myself dead under my covers and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

...

...

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP ugh what is that sound.

"Would somebody please torn that off" I groan. _It's your alarm clock idiot _my brain says. "Oh shut up" I tell it. I swear I'm going crazy. I sigh and climb out of my warm bed. Right when I sit up I regret getting out. I trudge over to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I scrub away at all the coal dust stuck to my body. soon I step out and dry off. I'm too tired and lazy to braid my hair so I leave it down. my wavy hair falls over my shoulders. I walk to my bedroom and but on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a orange tank top. I pull out my converse and slid them on. I run downstairs and grab a banana. I look out the front window and see Gale nowhere in sight. _Guess me and Prim are walking alone._

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and pull it out to see who it is.

Peeta: Hey do you need a ride or are you walking with Prim and Gale

...

...

Peetas POV

me: hey do you need a ride or are you walking with Prim and Gale

_send_

I press send before I can stop my actions. Why? I sit on my bed waiting for her to reject my offer.

BING! I jump at the sound of my phone I quickly open it to see what her answer is

Katniss: Well it looks like Gale is ditching me and Prim so I guess thanks:)

It feels like heart just blow up with happiness Katniss Everdeen is going to be in _MY_ car while _I _drive her to school. I run to my closet and grab a blue shirt that makes my eyes pop and a pair of jeans and walk to the bathroom. I hop into the shower and plan everything out. So it takes 5 minutes to drive to Katniss's house so if school starts at 8:00 and it takes 8ish minuets to get to school I need to leave here at 7:40 I get out of the shower and dry my hair I mess it up with my hands and it falls into place. I throw on my clothes and dart down the stairs grab an apple and grab my bag. I grab my keys of the table and walk to my car. Ok I'm doing good its 7:39 I drive to Katniss's house and knock on the door. prim opens the door and sees me

"Hi" she chirps.

"Hi Prim can I come in" I ask politely.

"Um Yeah I think Katniss is up stairs in her room were about to leave" she says

"Ok thanks Prim" I smile.

"No problem" She smiles back. I walk up the stair and knock on Katniss's door.

"Prim I told you I would be down in a minuet" She yells through the door.

"Um it's actually Peeta" I say awkwardly. _Nice one Peeta _my brain makes fun of me. I hear her foot steps on the other side of the room and then the door swings open. I think I stand there for at least a minuet staring at her. she looks amazing. Her beautiful silky hair cascades over her shoulders.

"Erm Peeta are you in there" she asks looking concerned.

"Oh uh yeah, it's just" here goes nothing "you look beautiful today." she looks at the ground and blushes.

"Thanks" she says shyly.

I smile and we walk down stairs. We grab Prim and climb into the car and head to school

"So why did Gale ditch you guys this morning" I ask.

"Oh we got into a little argument" she says.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Anyways do you want to um come to my house after school I could teach you how to bake or frost a cake" I ask praying she will say yes so I won't have to feel the pain of rejection. She turns to me and smiles.  
"yeah I'd like that" She says. it feels like my face is about to break I'm smiling so big.

"Great" I say a little too excited, and she giggles. I'm shocked since when does Katniss giggle. She must realize that too because she looks a little shocked as well. We get to school and we all get out of the car.

"Bye Peeta I'll see you later" she says and walks away. I am so excited to hand out with Katniss. The end of the day couldn't come sooner.

**A:N/ So that's it, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good I just really wanted to update for you guys. If you have any ideas for my story or things that could make it better please feel free to tell me:) anyways until next time...**

**RANDOM QUESTIONS**

**(these are the questions on my polls but since no one is going to look at those other then like one person here they are P.S that wasn't meant to be mean)**

**Who should I pair Gale with?  
and  
Should there be any gale and Peeta drama like fighting over Katniss?**

**Bye:)**

**Annie2813 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N/ OH MY GOSH I THINK I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER LAST TIME I HAD TWO CHAPTER FOURS GRRRR. Anyways here is the right chapter so I am really excited because I am going to write the winners fan fiction idea soon, so yaaa. I'm so excited for this chapter too because I am going to have a lot of Katniss and Peeta stuff in it so yeah:) Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I think I only got two reviews last chapter:( But yeah I'm going to try to make up for it on this chapter. Enjoy  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

_"Bye Peeta I'll see you later" I say and walk away_.

Katniss POV

I see Gale walk up to me with an angry look on his face. "Hey Gale" I greet him not trying to make a big scene out here, we can just talk about him ditching me and Prim, in the woods.

"Hi Gale? That's all you can say and even worse you sure saying it in the sweetest voice you can, Katniss I know you" He scowls at me.

"Geez who pissed in your cereal bowl this morning" I smirk knowing it will make him more upset.

"Why were you getting out of Mellarks car just now" he asks.

"Well I'm sorry you ditched us and then Peeta was nice enough to offer a ride," I snap. By now I'm getting angry he has no right to tell me who I can come to school with.

"Mellark is just using you using his charm right now you should just stay away from him" He spits

"How dare you say that, and he has a name It's Peeta P-E-E-T-A, PEETA" I raise my voice.

"I don't care what his name is he could of hurt you" he begins to raise his voice too "Or Prim"

"He wouldn't hurt me or Prim" I am now yelling, I take a step forward and shove him. People are starting to gather around and watch us because it is very unusual for a boy and a girl to fight especially if they're from the seam.

"Hey why don't we just break it up here" I turn around and see two merchant boys standing next to Gale.

"Just leave your not part of this" Gale yells at them and throws his hand in the air but when he does he accidentally hits the one in the face.

"Oh so that's how you want to play Hawthorne" The boy says while holding his nose. And then next thing you know he punches gale in the face, and then in the gut.

"GALE" I scream and run towards the boy who punched him before I get there Gale punches him back right in the nose. From behind I feel to hand grab a hold of my waist I turn around to see the other boy. I get out of his grasp and punch him in the nose, and right away you can see blood streaming down his face and I can feel the burning sensation in my knuckles. He glares at me and shakes his head next thing you know I'm lying on the ground wind knocked out of me. I kick his knees and he falls to the ground. But he doesn't give up yet. We both get off the ground and that's when I realize he pushed me, a girl, to the ground I feel anger take over . I grab his face and bring my knee to it and you can hear a crack. He looks up rage written all over his face he grabs me and throws me up against the wall

"You worthless seam trash" he spits. He slaps me across the face. I feel my cheek burning wear he hit it. Tears sting my eyes threatening to spill out. I spit on his face hoping that would distract him but he doesn't budge it only seems to make him more upset."Your just dirty scum" He snarls. He pins me to the wall and wraps his hand around my neck. By now the tear are running freely down my face. I feel all air leaving my body and I can't move I don't know what to do I'm stuck.

...

...

...

Peetas POV

Before I go inside the building I see a crowd of kids surrounding some people in the middle so I decide to go check it out. I push my way to the front of the crowd. First I see Gale punching some kid, and then I look over and see Katniss pinned to the wall by her neck and she is struggling to breath. I do the first thing I can think of. I run. Run over to the boy who has her pinned and tackle him to the ground. Katniss drops to the floor gasping trying to find air. I punch the kid right in the eye and right as I do the guy Gale has been working on drops unconscious. He runs over to me "

"I'll take it from here just get Katniss to the nurse." He says. I go to get up but not before the boy punches me in the eye, but I don't care right now I just need to get Katniss to the nurse. I scoop Katniss up into my arms and start running towards the school.

"MOVE... GET OUT OF THE WAY" I shout to the crowd of kids watching the fight "GET OUT OF MY WAY" I scream becoming furious don't these people have something better to do than watch some girl nearly get killed. I break through the crowd and that's when I get a chance to finally look at Katniss There is a hand print on her right cheek and you can already see the bruise forming on her neck shaped as a hand. I just keep on running When I reach the door Finnick is standing outside

"What happened to her" he asks.

"Just open the door" he does as I say and follows me into the nurses office. When I walk in the nurses office she surprised at the sight before her. I mean how often does a half dying girl get carried in to her office and a boy who probably looks like he is about to strangle someone and a boy who looks perfectly fine come into her office, not a lot... I hope. She tells me to lay Katniss down on the table. She does a lot of things to her. When she's done she says I can go back to class but I don't want to.

"Can I please just stay here with her... please." I beg. She sighs.

"I suppose"

"I sit down and hold Katniss's hand. Come on Kat wake up. Just wake up.

...

...

...

Katniss POV

My eyes flutter open to the sight of a sleeping Peeta. He has a black eye and His hair is all tangled and messed up.

"Peeta" I croak. His eyes snap open at the sound of my voice.

"Katniss" he says "your awake" I nod "Do you remember what happened" he asks

I think for a moment and then I remember "Yes"

"Would you mind telling me because all I saw was a boy choking you" he begins to look angry but then his face softens.

"Well me and Gale got into a fight about you driving me and then next thing I know Gale and some other kid are fighting and then someone grabbed so I punched him and I guess you can see what happened from there" I say my voice quivering. "can..can you see them.. the bruises" I ask. He nods slowly. "Oh" is all I can say.

"I'm sorry Katniss" He begins to talk " If I would have never of driven you to school none of this would of happened, you don't know how sorry I am" He stops for a second to take a breather " Maybe I should just go" He begins to get up but I grab his hand and do something I thought I never would do. I kiss Peeta Mellark.

**A:N/ DUN DUN DUUUNNNN CLIFF HANGER. I know I know I ended on that part. Did you like it though. I hope you did. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I only got like two last chapter but hopefully the Katniss and Peeta kiss will get me more reviews. Anyways thank you all I love you guys soooooo much3 and until next chapter...**

**RANDOM QUESTIONS**

**What is your favorite fan fiction? (I really like The Fighter: A Hunger Games fan fiction and HG Boarding school Also Hunger Games)  
and  
Do you read on iPod/iPad/phone or computer? (I read on my iPod)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N/ Hey hey everybody I'm back. And as you can see I am trying to update more often for you guys but it may not always happen. Anyways I've been thinking about how I left off and it was hard to come up with something so I'm trying my best. Anyways thank you to everyone that reviewed it means a lot. Also I fixed chapters 1-3 because there was no line breaks or anything like that so I am happy about that. Plus I would like to tell you guys about lovetheboywiththebread1 she is like the sweetest person ever and has really good stories so I recommend you check them out. So without any further ado I present to you the next chapter of Blue eyes...**

**Peetas POV**

_he gets up to leave and I do something I thought I would never do I kiss Peeta mellark._

_..._

SHE kissed ME I can't believe this my dream is coming true. Katniss Everdeen is kissing me Peeta Mellark. I don't know what to do so I just kiss back. She kisses me for a couple more seconds then pulls back and I instantly feel cold. She looks at me shocked But I don't know why she is. She stares into my eyes for a long time. She opens her mouth to say something but she gets cut off by Gale limping into the nurses office.

"Oh my god Gale you look like you just fell off a cliff...twice" Katniss yells.

"Oh thanks that makes me feel way better." he says sarcastically. Katniss has her blankets pulled up to her neck so you can't see her bruises. Gale takes a good look at her. "Did you only get hit on the cheek" He asks concern. Katniss pulls the sheets closer to her chin. I give Katniss a look that says he should tell him. She sighs and pulls the blankets down revealing her neck. He gasps. "Katniss Oh my god this is all my fault, this makes me feel like beating that little townie up again." he is starting to turn red with anger.

"Gale I think you should take a seat and calm down" I say calmly.

"Shut up Mellark" He yells at me. This time Katniss butts in.

"We've been over this his name is Peeta not Mellark" She say the anger in her voice evident. "just grow up gale, grow up" she whispers that part. I look over expecting Gale to be angry But he's not he looks guilty.

"I'm sorry Katniss" he apologizes. Then he looks at me "Can you give us a minuet" he asks.

"Of Course" I say and get up and walk out the door.

...

...

...

Katniss POV

I am so mad at Gale right now and I don't even know why, it's just some times he can get so annoying.

"Listen catnip I'm sorry I just don't want anything to happen to you" He says and holds open his arms to me.** (A:N/ by the way Gale does not love Katniss, he loves her like a sister I didn't feel like doing all the mean stuff and then making katniss choose.)**

"I know" I say and walk into his arms and give him a long hug. "Well I should go to class" I say and get up

"ok catnip see you later" Gale says to me as I walk out of the room. I see Peeta is standing there waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go" he asks me, such a gentlemen _wait what _I think _oh you know you like him_ my brain tells me _shut up _I mentally scream at my brain.

"Yeah lets go" I say and we start walking, but soon Peeta stops and turns towards me.

"Katniss what was that all about back there" he asks_ darn it I knew he would bring that up_

"What about it" I ask him innocently.

"That kiss Katniss, what does it make us now" he asks looking into my eyes.

"I...I don't know" I say

"It's fine Katniss but we are going to talk about this later you can't hold it off forever now lets go get something to eat." he says _wow he is so nice_ grrrr just be quiet brain. We walk to the cafeteria and get our lunch and walk over to Peetas table.

"what happened to you two it looks like you just got run over by a bus" Johanna laughs.

"shut up Jo" Peeta says. We sit down and I see that Madge is already sitting there. "besides you should have seen Gale he is much worse" Peeta adds.

"What? why? what happened to Gale?" Madge asks in a concerned voice.' OHMYGOD Madge likes gale' I wonder if Gale likes her back maybe he does they would be a really cute couple.

"hey...hey Brainless" Johanna yells.

"Oh so now its brainless?" I ask all she does is nod.

"Yep" she says while smirking

"Whatever" I mutter. Madge starts to nudge me.

"Kat you never answered my question, what happened to you Gale...and you guys" she adds me and Peeta to cover up for only caring about Gale.

"It's not that big of a deal me and Gale got into a fight with two other boys and one was choking me so Peeta stepped in" I say blushing. _why would Peeta risk his life for me?_ I keep repeating that same question in my head over and over again.

Finnick and Annie come and sit down next to Johanna.

"Wow what happened to you to" Finnick asks me and Peeta.

"We just explained it" I whine

"Katniss, Gale and Peeta got into a fight with two other boys" Madge says giving him the short summary. Madge turns to me and smiles. When the five minuet bell rings we stand up and clear our trays. Peeta walks me to my locker and asks

"What do you have next"

"Umm" I look at my schedule "Gym" I say happily.

"Me too, Lets go" He says and we walk to the gym. We split ways when we come to the locker rooms. I open my locker and to find my gym clothes. I pull them out and almost throw up. It's a pair of shorts that are really short they end like a centimeter below my butt, and the shirt was a forest green T-shirt that was tight but not super tight. I re braid my hair before I go back out. When I walk out I find Peeta and we Walk over to the bleachers. Soon the teacher starts to talk

"Ok everyone I'm coach Thompson** (he is made up by the way lol)** today You all must try out for a sport and you must leave this class today on one of the teams you have tried out for, there is a section inside and outside for each one like, Football, basketball, swimming, cheerleading, track and more so go find something" He blows his whistle and everyone heads off to find something they will enjoy.

"I'm going to head off to the football place see you later Katniss" Peeta says and starts to walk off. I turn around and see Madge and Glimmer talking so I walk over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you guys going to do" I ask

"cheerleading" they say in unison

"You should do it too Kat" Madge says

"noooo way, I can't do that kind of stuff!" Me and Madge start to 'argue'

"please" Madge pleads

"No" I answer without hesitation

"Please"

"no"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

" Please please please please please please please please please please please plea-" I cut her off

'FINE I'LL DO IT JUST SHUT UP" I shout

"YES" she yell. We walk over to the cheerleading station and wait for the instructor. Finally she shows up and begins to talk.

"My name is coach Cashmere" she says "today I'm going to be shouting out random moves and you all have to do them one by one as I point to you" everyone nods. "You will also find out who is head cheerleader too" We all stand up and walk over to the mats everyone lines up in a line side by side.

"First cartwheel" she points down the line and one by one each girls does the move or at least attempts. Glimmer and Madge do really good Now it's me I take a deep breath and do my cartwheel and land perfectly safe back on my feet.

"Ok girls now I am going to eliminate some of the girls who can't even do a simple cartwheel" she points to some of the girls and they walk away with their heads hung low. "Now I'm going to kick it up a notch, front handspring." _Ok katniss you can do this_ I tell myself. Glimmer does it perfect and Madge is close to perfect she stumbles a little on her landing. Ok it's my turn here we go I take a few steps then do my handspring. I land it I think almost perfect but I couldn't see myself though so I am just assuming.

"Ok good" she takes a few more girls out but me Madge and Glimmer stay and I am happy for them. "Now I want those of you who can tumble to stay those of you who can't leave" there are about 15 girls now And still me Madge and Glimmer are out here. It's a good thing my uncle taught me how to do gymnastics. She starts to point again and all the girls seem to do a pretty good job. When she points to me I run a few steps and then start to flip and stick the landing. Madge and Glimmer cheer and clap.

"Ok now" coach cashmere starts "I want you girls to spread out and do your best tricks. We all do as she says. She turns on some music, and we all start to do what we know. I do some pretty impressive moves I think. Soon she turns off the music and comes back over to us to talk. "ok I'm going to my office to pick head cheerleader.

"Who do you think is going to get it" Madge asks

"I think it is going to be Glimmer" I say Glimmer blushes

"Yeah right It's going to be you" she says and I laugh

"Really so you think the girl with brown hair and gray eyes who is unpopular is going to get it compared to the beautiful blonde haired green eyed popular Glimmer Shine **( I made that up ) **Right?" I say.

"Ok Ladies" Coach Cashmere says coming back over to the station "Your new head cheerleader is..."

"It's going to be you Glimmer" I whisper

"Let's just wait and see" She whispers back

"Katniss Everdeen" Coach Cashmere say

"What?" I scream in shock. Everyone cheers for me. Coach Cashmere calls me over and gives me my uniform And then she gives the other girls theirs.

"Congrats Kat" Madge says

"Thanks" I say and walk away to go find Peeta. I see Peeta walking and go over to him,

"Hey did you make the team" I ask him. He smiles.

"Yep I'm the quarterback, What about you?"

"Well... you're looking at Panem highs new head cheerleader" I say and look at my shoes.

"Really that's great" he says "Well got to go Finnick wanted me to meet him after gym." As he walks away I can't help but think about the cheerleader and football play type of relationship.

**A:N/ So you love it hate it. I thought it was pretty good. O My gosh and thank you to everyone who reviewed because I got a lot and I was really really happy about that. Thank you everyone who is reading my story I love you guys3 until next time...**

**RANDOM QUESTION**

**Who is your favorite hunger games character?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A:N/ hey guys I'm back I really want to be one of those authors who are really big and stuff and I really want my story to get past 100 reviews so I would really love it if you guys would recommend my story on your stories or something like that. I'm not trying to be pushy though so If you don't want to don't it's not that big of a deal to me. I got a lot of reviews for my last chapter so I am really happy about that. Every time I got a review I was all smiling and happy. I love all of you guys a lot. Ok we're done with all the sentimental stuff now so without any further ado I present to you chapter 8...**

Katniss POV

_BRING! _The sound of the end of the day bell brings me out of my trance. I grab my things and run out of the classroom ready to get out of this evil building. I go straight to my locker and open it. I grab my backpack and throw all of my junk in to it, then sling it over my shoulder. When I close my locker door I see Peeta standing behind it. I jump "Peeta you scared me Gosh" I say hitting his shoulder. He laughs and throws his hands in the air

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to" He says and takes a step back. "Are you still up for going to my house so I can teach you how to bake?" you can literally see the desperation in his eyes.

"Well what about my bruises" I ask him

"Oh yeah the nurse wanted me to give this to you" He hands me to bottles "The one is like cover up stuff to cover up the bruises until they are gone, and the second one is medicine cream to make them go away in about 3 to 5 days if you put it on every night"

"Awesome" I smile. "But what about...you know...your mom" I ask hoping not to offend him.

"Oh don't worry my whole family is in another district" He tells me

"Well why didn't you go with them" I ask

"They said they wanted me to watch over the bakery for them" He tells me "I didn't even want to go any ways"

"Oh" I nod

"Yeah so how about you go into the bathroom and cover up your neck and check and then if you are up for it we can go to the bakery" He says "If that is fine with you"

"Ok course I'll be back in a second" I say and run off to the bathroom. I go in to the bathroom and look in the mirror. When I see myself I gasp. I look awful I have a handprint on my cheek and deformed hand shaped things on my neck. I grab out the cover up and squeeze some into my hand. I rub it on to my neck first. I shiver a little because it's cold. Soon the bruises on my neck have disappears and It looks perfectly fine. I do the same thing to my cheek and soon enough It looks like nothing has happened to me and I had a perfectly normal day. I walk back out to Peeta and see him waiting patiently by my locker. When he sees me he smiles. I let myself smile back.

"You look better already" He says to me

"I'm glad to hear that" I laugh

"So" he says "are you ready to go"

"yep" I say popping the p. We walk out of the school together. We get a few stares from kids and It makes me feel uneasy. I guess Peeta can tell because he leans in and whispers in my ear

"Don't worry about them, there're just jealous of you"

"Yeah because there is so much to be jealous about" I say sarcastically

"Yep because you get to hang out with all of this" He jokes gesturing to his body.

"I don't see anything all that good about...that" I say gesturing to his body just like he did. He holds his hand and pretends to be offend by what I said.

"Hurtful" He fake cries.(Which he is awful at by the way) All I do is laugh.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Mellark" I say jokingly. He just rolls his eyes and we keep walking. Soon we arrive at his house. He pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. When we walk inside the smell of sweet pastries feels my nose.

"Just follow me into the kitchen" He says. The closer we get to the kitchen the hotter It gets.

"Why is it so hot" I say fanning myself with my hand.

"Oh the ovens and stuff make it hot in here" He says "Here I'll turn on the air conditioning"

"I don't think that will help considering It is blazing hot outside" I say pointing out the obvious

"Fine fine I was just trying to help" he says

"No but please still turn on the air I'm dying in here" I practically beg. He nods and walks over to the thermostat thingy and switches the flip to AC. He walks over to a sack of flower. He picks It up and carries it to the counter. I'm practically drooling the whole time. His muscles flex in all the right places. I feel my knees go a little wobbly, but I hold it together. He puts the flower on the counter and decides it's the perfect time to take of his shirt. I almost faint at the sight of this. I try to look away but my eyes are glued to him.

He smirks "take a picture it last longer"

"Ha ha very funny Mellark" I say and roll my eyes. He just laughs and continues to grab ingredients for whatever we're making.

"So what exactly are we making today" I ask him.

"Bread it's the simplest thing I can think of" He says. He pours some flour into a bowl and grabs a rag to wipe off his hands. Suddenly I get an idea.

"Hey Peeta" I say

"Yeah"

"You've got a little something on your face" I tell him, even though there is nothing.

"Oh, thanks" He blushes.

"Let me help you get it" I say. I put my hand in the flour as I walk by and shove it in his face. He looks startled and I fall on the floor laughing.

"I see how things are everdeen" He smirks. He grabs an egg of the counter and starts to make his way towards me but before I can get away he grabs my hand and cracks it on my head. I squeal and jump away

"Oh It's on" I say grab another handful of flour.

...

...

...

Peeta just finished cleaning up the rest of the mess we made during our food fight.

"You want to borrow some of my clothes I think I have some that are too small for me" He offers.

"Um sure thanks" I say.

"come on" We go upstairs and into his room. He goes over to a dresser and pulls out some clothes and tosses them to me.

"The bathroom is just outside my room" he says.

"Thanks" I go in there and change my clothes I take out my braid and run my fingers through it then re braid it. I walk back in to Peetas room and sit down next to him on his bed.

"Um you still have a little flour on your face" He wipes it off with his thumb but he keeps his hand on my face. my grey eyes stare into his blue ones. He slowly leans in and plants a short and gentle kiss on my lips.

"Katniss I don't think we can be friends anymore" Peeta says. I pull away hurt

"W...What do you mean" I ask tears stinging my eyes

"I mean I can't just be friends with you anymore" Confusion take over but then I finally understand.

"Katniss would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" He asks

"Of course" I whisper. I fling my arms around his neck and hug him.

**A:N/ Awww how cute they're finally getting together. So what did you guys think. I thought it was pretty good. Anyways Thanks for reading REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. ByE:)**

**Random Questions**

**Who is the fan fiction couple you are obsessing about at this time? Mine is Finnick and Annie They are just so cute But I still loooooove Katniss and Peeta.  
and  
What Is a song not on the hunger games sound track that reminds you of the hunger games? One for me is Never told you by Colbie Caillat and long live by a Taylor Swift.**

**love you guys3**

**Annie2813**


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N/ Hey guys I feel so extremely bad about not updating in forever but I have no inspiration and extreme writers block. So I am going to ask you guys for a favor, If you really care about this story can you please pretty please give me some ideas, because I need them...badly. I love you guys so much and I wish this was an update, but I am just blank, I can't think of ANYTHING GOOD. Everything I think of is really boring and stupid.**

**Anyways can you please do that for me. Go into the back of your mind where all the creative things lye. There might be a few cobwebs and some dust but blow that off and please think of something. I'm not forcing this though. If you don't want to do it...don't. Anyways I love you all 3 PM me or review if you have any ideas. I will make sure to give you a shout out and credit. **

**THANKS!:):):)**

**Annie2813:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A:N/ Hey guys I got a lot of really nice reviews for my last chapter. Like 10 minutes after I posted my chapter I got a review and a PM and I was like "how does that even happen" And I was just so happy :):):) And sorry I didn't update for a while I had writer block, so I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Anyways I would like to send a shout out to someone and you should check out their polls on their profile thingy and read their stories because they are awesome and this shout out goes to... i-piTy-Da-foOl. So with that here is chapter nine hope you like it.**

Katniss POV

OH MY GOD O MY GOD O MY GOD, THIS IS SO EXCITING, WHEN DID THIS ALL HAPPEN? DID YOU TELL ANYONE ELSE? Prim is screaming in my ear because I just told her how Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Prim calm down seriously, it's not that big of a deal" I tell her

"WHAT" She screams "Not that big of a deal, Kat the boy that probably every girl is in love with just asked _you_ out" I blush at this comment, I actually have a boyfriend, Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark is my boyfriend.

"Get out of my room Prim I got to get ready for school." I tell her

"Ok ok but I still can't believe you waited until this morning to tell me and not last night" She says and skips out of my room. I sigh and walk over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of sweats but then think. I just got a boyfriend should I dress nice for him, or dress like I normally do. I decide it is too hard to find clothes I'm going to need help.

"Prim" I call "Come here please" she walks into the room looking curious.

"Yes Katniss" She asks

"I need help finding something to wear" She sequels in delight and runs to my closet. I'm kind of scared to see what she will pick.

"Nothing too much little duck, okay? I say.

"I know Kat" She sighs. She comes running out with a green dress that's not too much, it's actually really pretty. I didn't even know I owned it.

"It's perfect Prim" I whisper in awe. I give her hug and she runs off to go get herself ready. I slip on the dress and a pair of flats. I go to the bathroom and look at myself at myself in the mirror. I decide to leave my hair down today, I'm too lazy to braid it anyways. I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen and don't see Prim.

"Prim?" I call out. "Where are you" she comes skipping in with Rory Gales little brother who is Prims age not too far behind.

"Rory's going to walk me to school, and you can ride with Peeta" she chirps. "I've got to catch on our studying anyways" poor Rory he is totally in love with Prim but she is totally oblivious to it. Prim walks away so I whisper to Rory

"Don't worry buddy, she'll come around" He blushes a deep shade of red and nods

"Thanks Katniss" He says and runs off to where Prim is standing. Soon Peeta shows up and he picks me up.

"Hey girlfriend" He says

"Hey boyfriend" I say back. It feels really odd saying that.

"You don't know how long I waited to say that" He says with a huge grin on his face.

"I think I have an Idea" I say teasingly. He just keeps smiling as he grabs my hand and pulls me to the car. He opens the door for me.

"Peeta I know how to open a door" I snap, but I blush anyways. _What is up with me and blushing lately. _I think to myself. He climbs into the other side of the car and we drive off to school. On the way there we sit in a comfortable silence. When we pull up to the school We climb out of the car and he grabs my hand but I pull away. He turns to me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"What will people say?" I ask. He chuckles at that.

"I thought you didn't care about anything" he smirks

"I don't like when people judge me" I admit

"Oh" He says "I'll break anyone's face who is mean to you or judges you" I laugh

"My hero" I say sarcastically

"Yep" He says and flexes. We both burst out into laughter

"You're a retard" I say "Now come on" I laugh and slip my hand into his and pull him. At first he is shocked then he follows with a proud look on his face. I just smirk.

**A:N/ Ok so I know its short but it is just a filler chapter because I haven't updated in forever. I hope you guys liked it because honestly I tried really hard because I had no idea what to do for it. Anyways Review please tell me what you thought advice or ideas are appreciated. Love you guys.**

**RANDOM QUESTION**

**What should be something that happens in the next chapter? It could be sad, dramatic, fluffy, just some good ideas. Thanks!**

**Annie2813**

**:):):)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A:N/ Hey Guys so I hope you like this update. I was thinking about what I wanted to for it and finally came up with a little something that I hope you enjoy. Sorry it's short. And I am also working on a story right now that I want to post it is an AU that takes place in California. So when I post that I will make sure to tell you, and make sure to read my other story it is called Forever and Always, an AU where Katniss and Peeta are best friends and they live in District 12. I WANT TO SEND A HUGE THANK YOU OUT TO MY NEW BETA READER WRITERIGHT8! THIS PERSON IS AMAZING. YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT HER STORIES. SO THANK YOU, THANK YOU, AND THANK YOU AGAIN. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm starting where I left off last time so yeah…I present to you chapter 11!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy

Katniss POV

As me and Peeta walk up to the school we get some strange looks and I hear some people whispering.

_Why are they holding hands? That is my Peeta._

_Looks like Mellark finally got Everdeen to crack, huh?_

I look at Peeta uncertainly. He smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. I start to feel good until Megan, one of the town girls, skips up to us.

"Peeta, why are you hanging out with this Seam trash? Come hang out with me and my friends," she chirps.

"Um, no thank you, I would rather hang out with Katniss, but thanks for the offer," He says politely. Oh Peeta.

Megan scoffs, "Fine that's your loss." She winks and skips away.

"Ugh, what's wrong with her?" I ask "There has to be something wrong with her."

"I don't know," he answers.

"You can go over there if you want; you don't have to waste your time with me."

"Katniss, I am not wasting my time with you, I want to be with you. You are way better than Megan, you're amazing."

"Psh, yeah right. She's right, I'm nothing more than seam trash"

"No, Katniss, stop saying that. You are way more than Seam trash, you're amazing" He whispers, standing only inches from my face. "I might kiss you right now," he says softly, so quiet I can barely hear him. I just keep staring into his eyes. But they don't look the same. They look darker than usual and are filled with an emotion that I can't match with anything. Perhaps love? He leans in and his lips brush over mine, just for a second. We are interrupted by Cato whistling.

"Hey Pete, finally got the girl, huh?" He winks, giving Peeta a pat on the back. Peeta rolls his eyes and groans.

"Shut up Cato," he says. Johanna walks up and stands beside Cato.

She looks at me and says, "Finally realized he likes you."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"You truly are Brainless, aren't you?" She just smirks and starts a new conversation with Cato.

…

…

…

The day goes by in a flash and soon it is the time I've been regretting the whole day. Cheerleading practice. I go to the gym and find Madge and Glimmer sitting on the bleachers waiting for the coach.

"Aren't you guys going to change?" I ask. They look down at what they are wearing and realize they forgot to.

"Come on guys," I say and start to walk to the locker room. They get up and follow me. I put on the disgusting outfit they call a gym uniform and turn to Glimmer.

"Don't you think that the gym clothes are a little… I don't know ...revealing?" I ask

"Yeah I guess, but they drive the guys insane," She wiggles her eyebrows and I burst out laughing. Soon Madge comes over ready to go. We walk out together and go to the field.

"Okay, girls," Coach Cashmere starts. "Today is going to be like a free day, You guys are going to do some moves and flips so I can see where all of you are, and I can start making the routines."

We all spread out and start doing our own things. Soon practice is over and we make our why to the locker rooms so we can change. I put on my own clothes and walk out. I see Peeta waiting for me by my locker, so I sneak up behind him and jump onto his back. At first he is shocked but then he figures out what is happening. He puts his hands under my thighs to keep me up.

"Hey Kat," he greets.

"Hey, Peeta! Now put me down!" I try to sound angry but I can't stop the giggles.

"Ok. Anything for you," he says, and puts me on my feet. I grab my backpack and we walk outside.

"Hey, Peeta, do you want to come over tonight for a little bit?" I ask shyly, hoping he won't reject me.

"I'd love to," He responds, looking into my eyes. I feel something stir inside my stomach. It makes me feel so weird so I try to ignore it and push it aside.

The drive to my house is silent. When we get there I unlock the door and we go inside. My mom comes out of the kitchen and smiles when she sees Peeta.

"Hello Peeta," She smiles warmly.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen. Nice to see you," He says in a friendly tone.

"Mom, we are just going to go upstairs to my room," I say awkwardly

"Ok, honey," she says and walks away. Peeta and I walk up to my room and I sit down on the edge of my bed and he comes and sits next to me.

"So," I say very awkwardly

"Umm… Kat, I was wondering if, uh, you want to go on a date with me sometime? You know since we are dating and all…" Peeta stutters

"I'd love to Peeta." His face breaks out into a grin. I laugh at him and he looks at me with a confused look.

"You were so sad. Afraid I would reject you," I said still laughing. Soon he joins in on the laughing. We talk for a little bit, but soon he said he has to go and for some reason I feel sad. He gets up and grabs his belongings. He turns around and gives me a kiss. He smiles and walks out of the door and gets into his car. I shut the door and can't help but smile.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of tires screeching and a huge crashing sound. The worst thought comes to mind. PEETA! I swing open the door and I am met with the worst sight Peeta's car is smashed into a streetlight.

"PEETA!" I scream. At the sound of my frantic voice my mom and Prim are at the front door in seconds. When my mom sees the smoke and Peeta's car her face goes pale. I immediately darted out of the door even in the freezing night weather, bare foot and no coat. Tears were streaming down my face as I neared the car. I saw Peeta sitting in the car half conscious

"OH, MY GOSH, PEETA!" I scream. "I'm Calling 911!" I pull out my phone and dial 911. It feels like hours before somebody answers. I tell them our location and they said someone will be here soon. I put my phone away and grab his hand through the window.

"Peeta, please don't leave me. I need you, you can't go," I cry. "Please Peeta."

"Katniss, don't cry," Peeta croaks. It looks like he is having trouble breathing.

"Peeta just breathe, ok?" I say. "Just focus on breathing."

"Katniss, I don't know if I can"

"Yes, Peeta, you can," I cry. "Please don't give up on me."

"I-I don't k-know." He's crying to now.

"Peeta please…" I seem to start talking before I can think about it "Peeta when I met you I felt different, I wanted to be around you. I felt so wonderful and free when you kissed me, Peeta you can't leave because I-I think I love you, and I don't want to end up like my mom, someone I love leaves, please Peeta, Please." I sob. I'm crying hard than I have ever cried now. Peeta just looks at me and doesn't say anything. "PEETA, ANSWER ME! I just told you that I loved you"

"I will be here with you Kat, I love you too."

"Please, Peeta, I just want you to stay with me," I whisper.

"I will always be here for you," he says. Now I am laughing and crying at the same time. I swear I am going crazy. I lean down and give him a peck on the lips. He smiles and closes his eyes and opens them slowly.

"We're all going to be okay, Katniss. Everything is going to be okay. We're going to be okay." He slowly grabs my hand, slowly brings it to his lips and kisses it.

Our moment is interrupted by the sound of a siren and soon we see flashing lights. Paramedics rush out and over to Peeta.

"What happened?" one asks me.

"I-I don't know. I came out here and saw him like this," I respond.

"Ok, if you would just step back, or go back to your house that would be good" he tells me.

"No," I say firmly. "I told him I would stay with him and he told me he would stay with me. I can't go." I start running to the car where Peeta is. But two big men grab me by my arms and start dragging me away.

I scream, and kick, and bite, and punch, but nothing works. Some people come out of their houses to see what all the commotion is. They're probably are surprised by the sight. A teenage boy sitting in a car with blood on him and two large men carrying a petite teenage girl who is struggling and screaming, carrying her away from her love.

**A:N/ Ok, so I put a little bit of drama in there and some romantic fluff between Katniss and Peeta. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because Katniss confesses her love for Peeta and everything. Anyways, please review because last chapter I didn't get a lot. But I want to give another big thank you to WriteRight8, she is awesome. Go read WriteRight8's stories they are amazing, and when I say amazing I really thought they were amazing. Again please, please review and if you have any ideas I'm still taking them. I love you all, thank you for reading my story. Don't forget to check out my other story, Forever and Always. Bye.**

**Annie2813**

**RANDOM QUESTION**

**What is the best thing you guys got for Christmas? Since my mom knows I type on fan fiction a lot she got me a laptop so me and my brother wouldn't fight over the computer haha. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A: N/ Hey guys. Again a big shouts out to my Beta Reader WriteRight8, thank you so much. So I know I left you guys on a cliff last time so here I am ready to write more. And I feel SO SO SO SO SO BAD its been like 2 months since I last updated. But part of that isn't my fault. My Microsoft expired and I had to find a new system so yeah. So anyways this chapter isn't that long because I am just trying to get one in... again I am so so so so so sorry...Remember that this chapter has not gone through my Beta Reader yet because I wanted it to be up as soon as possiable. So bear with me through it. Without any further ado I present to you chapter 12!**

**Katniss POV**

I sit in the waiting room of the hospital, with a tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. It feels like it has been hours since they took Peeta into that room. It's about 2:00 am and all Peeta's family members have left. I put my face in my hands and take a deep breath. Someone puts there hand on my shoulder and I freeze. After about 10 seconds I slowly turn around and I see Finnick standing with a few tears in his eyes that he won't let fall.

"Hey" I whisper

"Hey"

"What are you doing here" I ask

"I heard about Peeta, and I decided I would come see him when I thought no one would be here, but apparently your still here"

"Well first of all I wouldn't even think about leaving, and second good luck seeing him they won't let anyone in yet" I mumble barely able to talk from all the crying.

"Well then I guess we can get through this together, It's hard for me too you know. We have been like brothers ever since like" He breathes out trying to control the tears threatening to spill. "Let's just say we have known each other since we were in diapers." There's something about Finnick just like Peeta that makes me feel like myself, that I can talk to him.

"I told Peeta that I loved him and then the doctor people dragged me away" I blurt out before I can even think about what I am saying.

"He loves you too you know, a lot." He says softly

"I know he told me" I whisper as my eyes fill with tears once again.

"He is going to be okay" he reassures me

"But what if he's not" I tremble at the thought "He told me he would always be there for me and now I don't even know if he is alive, this is all my fault because I told him to come to my house for a little bit, if he would have just gone home this wouldn't of happened, it's all my fault" I sob my body visibly shaking from crying so hard.

"No Katniss" He says firmly, but then his eyes soften "It's not all your fault whatever happened, happened for a reason"

I give him a small smile "Thank you"

Our little talk is ruined when a nurse comes in. I immediately jump up and run over to her.

"Is he okay" I ask, no...I pretty much scream ask. She looks startled at first but then responds

"He woke up about a half hour ago, we did some tests and now we are allowing one person at a time to go in"

I literally jump out of my shoes from excitement. I mean my slippers really fell off. I run over to Finnick my actions say everything.

"Katniss go on you can see him first I will call Peeta's parents." He says

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I jump up and down like a little kid. The next thing I do surprises both him and I. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. "Thank you" I whisper in his ear.

I let go of him and hurry over to the nurse. She leads me down the hall and points to the room.

"He's in there but I think I will give you to some privacy, most likely he is awake and ready to see people" she smiles and walks away. I slowly open the door. When Peeta sees me he gives me a small smile.

"PEETA" I scream and basically jump on him. "Don't you ever leave me again" I plant tiny kisses on his cheeks then on his nose then his forehead and temples and finally his lips. He chuckles but when he looks at my face his smile falls.

"Have you been crying this whole time" he asks me "It's been hours, have you even slept?"

"No how could I sleep knowing that you were in here possibly dyeing" I say tears coming to my eyes again,_ what's wrong with me all this crying? _I guess love does this to you.

"No, no, Katniss don't cry. I would have cried if it was you too" He says in a loving voice. I curl up next to him and lay my head on his chest. "You told me you loved me While I was still in the car, real or not real" He asks me

"Real Peeta, I love you" He smiles at me then crashes his lips into mine. A couple minutes later the door swings open and Finnick walks in

"There allowing two peo-" He looks at the position we are in and smirks, I have one hand on Peeta's chest the other in his hair and he has his hand on my lower back. I quickly let go but still stay squished into his side.

Finnick walks over to the bed "Hey man" he says patting Peeta's on the shoulder

"Hey"

"So you want to tell us what the heck happened in the car" Finnick asks

"Well, um, you know" Peeta stumbles over his words

"Peeta you don't have to talk about it now if you don't want" I interrupt his stuttering.

"Thanks" He says. "It hurt me mentally more than physically"

I give him a confused look. But he just gives me the Ill talk to you later look. Finnick just looks at us confused. And I wave it off.

"So when do you get out of here?" Finnick asks Peeta

"Erm... I don't know actually, do you want to call a nurse in and ask when." Peeta says.

"No i'll give you two some privacy..." Finnick smirks and walks out of the room. I lay my head back down on Peetas chest.

"Go to sleep Kat your tired" Peeta tells me

"But-" I begin

"Katnisssss..." He whines "Please"

"Okay" I give in before sleep comes over me I whisper to Peeta "I Love you"

I know he thinks I am asleep already but he whispers back "I love you too, always have, always will, with all my heart."

**A:N: Sorry it's so short guys, I kinda know where this story is going, kinda don't so I'm trying guys I'm trying. Anyways did you like it? I thought it was cute... I also put some sweet Finnick in there too! So please Review! Review! Review! I love you all and Thank you for sticking with me through this story so far! Until next time...**

**Random Question!**

**Who do you like more as a couple?**

**Clove and Cato?**

**Or**

**Glimmer and Cato?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A:N/ Hey guys sorry I haven't posted In forever. And sorry this chapter is short. I started a new story called the Bachelor. Its based off of the show the bachelor. Peeta Mellark is the new bachelor and other girls from the books are the contestants. I think its pretty good. It would mean a lot if you went and checked it out.**

Katniss POV

I wake up from peaceful sleep not in the hospital bed and without a Peeta next to me. I look around and see a unfamiliar place. I sit up and look around the room, there's not much, A desk, a dresser and the bed I am sitting on. But my thoughts are interrupted by Finnick walking in.

"Hey" He says like nothing here is wrong

"Where am I" I ask clearly annoyed

"Oh right, your in one of my guest bedrooms" He says like it its no big deal and I should know that already.

"why?"

"Peeta told me to bring you back here so you could get your rest after they said he could leave the hospital" He reply's "And don't worry my parents are out of town so its just me here, well and Annie, She's down stairs right now."

I Just stand up and take out my braid. Finnick looks at me curiously "What you expect me to walk around with a slept on braid?" I say as I re-braid my hair. Then Peeta comes to mind.

"Wait how's Peeta? Is he okay? I ask

"Well Peeta is fine. He just has bruises, scratches and a broken finger. His leg is pretty beat up as well he got a deep cut in it or something and sometimes he will have a little trouble breathing, nothing to big oh and he is all beat up on his face from the air bag." all I do is nod. I hear Annie call Finnick asking him if everything is alright.

"I better go down stairs" He chuckles "Before the lady has a fit" I roll my eyes as he walks out of the room.

I sit back down on the bed and pull out my phone. I instantly go through my contacts to the P names and click on Peeta's.

Me: Hey are you okay, I've been worried sick!?

I hit send and pray that he texts back soon. A few minuets later I here my phone beep.

Peeta: I'm fine there is no need to worry, And how much sleep have you gotten Kat you need to catch up.

Me: I don't know I've probably have gotten 3 to 4 hours. But I'm fine I'm used to not having much sleep.

Peeta: Why don't you come over to my house so you wont be so worried.

Me: Okay be there in a few

I click my phone shut and stand up. I slowly make my way down stairs and find Finnick and Annie laughing on the couch.

"Um I'm going over to Peeta's now so I'll see you guys around." I awkwardly say

"Okay, See you around Kitty" Finnick says. I glare at him.

"Don't call me that" I snap and walk out the door

I slowly make my way to Peeta's house with a thousand thoughts running through my head. _Now that he has had time to think about what happened will he blame me? What if his dad and brothers hate me now? Has he already found someone else? _Okay Katniss that last question was rediscussed Peeta's not like that. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he? No shut up Katniss he wouldn't. I sigh and keep walking with these thoughts until I reach Peeta's house. I knock on the door and his brother rye opens the door.

"Hey Kit-Kat" He smirks.

"What have I told you about calling me that" I Sigh "Damn, You and Finnick are going to be the end of me with these nicknames."

He just laughs "Whatever, I'll get Peeta for you" He calls out through the house. "Peeta your girly friend is her to see you" He says in a singy voice. I roll my eyes.

"She can come up" He calls back. His voice sounds tired and a little raspy.

I slowly walk up the stairs. I reach Peeta's room and walk inside. He looks awful, the right side of is face is bruised us a little and he has scabs on his forehead and cheek.

"Hey" I greet him"How are you feeling"

"Good, I think" He says. _Geez Katniss, Why are you guys being so awkward._

"Um" I say awkwardly.

"Are you okay Kat" He looks concerned

"I'm, I'm fine" I stutter

"Kat please tell me"

"Why don't you hate me?" I blurt out

"Why would I Hate you" He asks confused "Katniss, I love you"

"But like I said at the hospital, If I wouldn't have told you to come over it wouldn't of happened, Its all my fault, All of it is my fault." My eyes are tearing up now. _God Katniss, Quit with the crying. You seem weak._

"Katniss" He whispers "Oh Kat come here" He holds out his hands and I don't hesitant to run into them I lay down on the bed next to him."Kat we've talked about this, It was my chooses to go over there or go home, I chose your house, none of this is your fault." He kisses my hair "I love you with all my heart Kat, I really do" A single tear falls out of my eye.

"I love you too Peeta, With all my heart." I sigh and close my eyes "I really should get going my mom and Prim will get worried." I say as I stand up. I give him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later" I walk out of the room and out of the house.

I Start to jog home getting in a quick workout. I turn the corner and stop in my tracks. There in front of me is a pole dented in made by the mark of a car. I slowly walk up to it a run my fingers over the smooth surface of the pole and break down. It is all my fault that Peeta's is hurt. And I hate myself for it. The tears roll freely down my face and I don't care who sees me. I drop to my knees and lay on my side pulling my knees up to my chest. I cry until I cant breathe and I"m hiccuping. I hear someone walking towards me and then the person sighs. Arms go around my body and I'm lifted off the ground. I don't even have to open my eyes to know who it is. I can tell by the smell. It's Gale. I keep my eyes closed. Finally I feel myself being set down on my couch. I Hear Gale whisper "Please be okay Catnip, please" and then my body gives up and I go to sleep

**A:N/ Did you guys like it? I thought it was okay...Anyways Review Review Review! **

**Question Of The Chapter **

**I want to know how old my followers are so review and tell me or you can even PM me so no one sees. I'm Just curious. I'll Give you a hint on my age...I'm younger than 16 but older than 11.**

**Love you guys 3 **

**Annie1328**


End file.
